


Molecular

by kueb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, it's literally only fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueb/pseuds/kueb
Summary: Tsukishima had spent the whole day at his house instead of going to school, leaving Yamaguchi to his own sad devices. As soon as school lets out, Yamaguchi pays his dear friend a visit."I'm just trying to make up for the day that we lost."Tsukishima rolls his eyes playfully, "Idiot."





	Molecular

**Author's Note:**

> i finally came back to the og's. after writing so much bnha, it was awesome to get back into my comfort zone, my fingers have never moved so fast
> 
> Best of Me ch4 will be out approximately at the end of the week

Tsukishima wishes that he didn't have a popcorn ceiling. He wasn't fond of seeing faces in the patterns and there was never anywhere that he could look without being distracted by a humanoid figure.

The commotion from downstairs alerted Tsukishima that someone had just come in, and from the high-pitched laughter of his mother, he assumed that the person was Yamaguchi and his never-ending charm. He stayed stationary on his bed, not having enough drive to get up and meet him halfway. The eager steps up the stairs were music to Tsukishima's ears.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi said, the word drawn out with happiness. Yamaguchi sets his backpack down and shuts Tsukishima's door behind him, "You couldn't have met with me downstairs? Am I that much of a burden?"

Tsukishima smirks, "It was a matter of energy, not motivation." Yamaguchi tilts his head down to hide his impossibly wide smile. He sits at the edge of Tsukishima's bed where the other boy lay on his back.

Yamaguchi brings his hand up to Tsukishima's head, carding his fingers through his hair, "I missed you."

Tsukishima rolls his eyes, "It's only been a day."

Yamaguchi withdraws his hand and pouts, "I wasn't prepared. You should have told me you weren't going to be at school."

Indifferent, Tsukishima runs his hands through his hair to fix the strands that Yamaguchi had messed up, "I just went to the dentist. While my mom was driving me back to school she suggested that I could stay home for the rest of the day."

"So you took the opportunity?"

"So I took the opportunity."

Tsukishima sat up to be on the same level as Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi smiles, "I was a mess today. You were all I was talking about."

Tsukishima went red and averted his gaze, "Shut up."

Yamaguchi laughs boisterously, "Sorry."

As the quiet filled the room, Yamaguchi inched his hand towards Tsukishima's, interlacing their fingers. Yamaguchi's voice drops to a whisper, "Did you miss _me,_ Tsukki?"

To hide his infatuation with Yamaguchi's voice, Tsukishima responded humorously, "As much as one could when they haven't seen someone for the span of a single day."

Rubbing a thumb over Tsukishima's knuckle, Yamaguchi laughs, "Fair enough."

Yamaguchi pecks Tsukishima on his cheek, "Make sure that you tell me next time, alright?"

"Sure," Tsukishima responds, not used to this much contact. He feels another kiss on his cheek, and then another, and soon enough he is peppered in Yamaguchi's lips. "Yamaguchi, get off of me!" Tsukishima's laughs betrayed his words.

Instead of doing what he was asked, Yamaguchi placed a chaste kiss to Tsukishima's lips, using the initial surprise to get on top of the other and push him down to the position that he was in when Yamaguchi first showed up. This left Yamaguchi sitting upright over Tsukishima's torso.

"You're so touchy today."

Yamaguchi nodded, "I'm just trying to make up for the day that we lost."

Tsukishima rolled his eyes playfully, "Idiot."

Yamaguchi scrunched up his nose and mimicked Tsukishima. He laid himself on top of Tsukishima and nestled his head under the other's chin. "I want to be close to you."

While Yamaguchi tried to get comfortable, Tsukishima placed his hands on the other boy's back, "I think you've accomplished that."

"I want to be closer," Yamaguchi whines, "You know that nothing ever touches anything, atoms can never touch."

"Yes, I know that," Tsukishima snorts, "So what is it that you propose?"

The freckled boy hums in his throat, thinking; He shifts farther into Tsukishima. Tsukishima squeaks as Yamaguchi's lower body presses into his. Decisively, Yamaguchi concludes, "I want to be so close to you that our atoms _literally_ bond. Like, I want to be molecularly attached to you."

"That would be the only way, I guess."

Tsukishima can feel Yamaguchi's smile against his neck, "We would be inseparable, unless, you know, someone wanted to blow up all of Japan."

"You're such a sap," Tsukishima mumbles fondly.

"For the better?" Yamaguchi asks.

"For the better," Tsukishima affirms. The rhythm of Yamaguchi's heartbeat synced with Tsukishima's.

"Do you want to do anything?" Yamaguchi asks, disrupting their unison breaths. He looks at Tsukishima for the first time since the whole interaction.

"Not really," Tsukishima replied.

"Yeah," Yamaguchi sighs, "Me neither."

**Author's Note:**

> in other words i have retook chem twice now and i'm still scientifically inaccurate


End file.
